An electronic component mounting system configured to arrange plural component mounting apparatuses for mounting electronic components on a substrate is widely known in the electronic component mounting field. One of the component mounting apparatuses includes a screen printing apparatus having a function of printing paste such as conductive paste or cream solder on the substrate (for example, see below described Patent Reference 1).
In the screen printing apparatus shown in Patent Reference 1, the substrate is upwardly moved with the substrate clamped from both sides by a pair of clamp members, and is stopped in a position where the substrate is in contact with a lower surface of a mask in which pattern holes are formed. Then, a suction part provided in each of the clamp members sucks the mask to bring the substrate into close contact with the mask. By sliding a squeegee on the mask to which paste is supplied in this state, the paste is printed on the substrate through the pattern holes. The mask used in such a screen printing apparatus is fixed in a predetermined height position in a state stretched in a frame body with a rectangular frame shape.
Patent Reference 1 is JP-A-2007-30356.